The Women of the Universe
by Android Writer
Summary: Just a few short stories of how I think Shepard will spend his time with each of the romancable women in ME. All take place after the Reaper Invasion and in this Shepard survives. Critizism is welcome.
1. The Perks of being Perfect

**Just a few things to say, had this idea in my head recently and I wanted to see what the future would be like for Shepard and the women of the ME Universe if they got together (Seperately of course). So here are what I think will happen AFTER the Reaper invasion, this is by no means the actual story of Shepard. But my idea to see how he would continue his life after he survives the Reaper Invasion  
**

* * *

**Miranda: The Perks of being Perfect**

When it came to contests, Miranda was always the winner. Manufactured as the 'Perfect Being' it was rather difficult to even compete with her, especially when it came to combat. Being a combat Engineer for the Alliance Navy meant you could adapt to any situation and Commander John Shepard had shown this multiple times; When Sovereign attacked the Citadel, deciding the fate of the original Citadel Council, the fate of the Krogen concerning the Genophage and the Cerberus attack on the Citadel. However, when it came to his wife. He never won. He had been married to Miranda Lawson for the past 25 years, and at the age of 65 he was an Alliance Navy Admiral and had seen his fair share of battles and had the scars to prove it.

Some would say that Shepard was invincible, that no army or enemy could defeat him. However all the battle experience in the world was for naught when it came to his beautiful and unique wife, Miranda; if you stood the two side by side you would call Shepard the luckiest man in the Sol System, while he looked like an elderly war veteran (which he was), she looked young enough to be his daughter. Engineered for perfection, Miranda Lawson still had the long black hair, soft pale skin and the body that most women would kill for. Some would say that Miranda was 25, but she is in fact 57. Miranda had known Shepard for many, many years and they had first met when she was working at Cerberus as The Illusive Mans aide. During the time that they worked together to stop the Collectors from creating Human-Proto Reapers, they had formed a bond. One that drove Shepard to make sure that she survived the so called 'Suicide Mission' into the Omega-4 Relay. After said mission, the two pursued a relationship in secret, not from the crew that joined them, but from the Alliance Navy and everyone else who would frown upon such a relationship. However all attempts were made futile after Shepard stuck to his soldiers honour and handed himself in to the Alliance, he was working with Cerberus. A well know pro-human terrorist group that hated aliens and believed humans should be on top.

"John" came the soft voice of Miranda. Currently Shepard was on shore leave, something an old veteran such as himself cherished greatly and when it came to his free time, he enjoyed nothing more than spending it with his wife and maybe his old friend Garrus came a close second but in all honesty who would you chose to spend your time with? A grizzled old Turian who's face looked like ass? Or your incredibly beautiful wife? Not hard eh?

"Miranda?" he asked while looking up from his data pad. Said woman strode over to his chair, staring down at him with a very sensual yet eerie stare. Now Shepard had seen many things that would make any normal man cry and run for the hills; The Rachni, the Reapers, the Thresher Maw attack on Akuze and the Thorian on Feros. But when it came to his wife, that stare meant one of two things; "you've done something wrong" or "she was in one of her odd moods in which she demanded more children". With 3 children already, John Shepard would have thought he would be having grandchildren anytime soon. Turns out that wasn't the case, and he was making babies faster than his children could! "I want another child, hopefully another girl" she whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine and making him wonder if shore leave was any better than active duty. "Listen Miranda…" he started, with a pleading tone. "I love you more than anything in the whole world, but my legs been acting up again and I think Hannah wanted me to go and see Universities with her…" he said in hopes of getting his overly eager wife to stop her sexual crusade. "But if your legs been acting up again, how will you see Hannah?" she asked, the lust still present in her voice. During this time Miranda had placed herself on Shepard's legs and started to unzip her shirt. Realizing there was no way to escape and figured what harm could another child bring? He waved the white flag and accepted his fate.

"I hate being old"

* * *

**Just a few ideas for the titles of the next few chapters, obviously they will be for the other women of the Mass Effect Universe**

**Jack: Angry Sex**

**Liara: Information is everything**

**Tai: Worth It**

**Ashley is currently being written**


	2. Gun Games

Ashley: Gun Games

"Hey Shepard! Watch out!" came the shout of one Ashley, previously Williams, now Shepard. As to what she was alerting said person about, well. Ashley and John Shepard were currently playing what was dubbed 'The Gun Game'. The aim of said game was to 'shoot' the enemy enough times so that their 'life' reaches 0. The person who achieves this is declared the winner. "You always call me by my last name whenever we do this, despite the fact we're married" came the logical reply of one John Shepard who was currently ducked behind what appeared to be a sofa. He poked his head out briefly to find his enemy, but was assaulted by a blinding red light before he could react in time. The sounds of defeat could be heard throughout the apartment that they shared, coming from Shepard's 'body armour'. Ashley appeared from behind a rather large armchair which was situated directly across from the sofa; panting and sweating from the game with a large grin on her face as she approached Shepard. "What can I say? Old habits die hard" came the smart-ass reply from his previous Lt. Commander. He could only shake his head and sigh at the antics at the younger woman, who chuckled at the older man. "Come here, you sore loser" was the rather demanding voice of Ashley as she beckoned for the loser of said game with her arms in a sort of hugging gesture. Shepard reluctantly walked over to his wife and embraced her, sneaking in a quick kiss as a 2nd place prize. "Fraternizing with the enemy Shepard? You play dangerously" was the lingering reply, with a hint of lust if he wasn't mistaken. "You call that fraternizing Lt.? I've got a lot more to show you". He figured two could play at that game, he would show this young upstart soldier who was in command and with a very good reason.

"Oh my…What kind of girl do you think I am?" was the reply. A coy smirk upon her face and she stared into his eyes with something that only promised mischief, sparkling in her eyes. Deciding he had, had enough of this charade; John Shepard took control once again and dived in with a deep kiss. Ashley replied with a short but high pitched squeak of surprise and replied in earnest, kissing back with equal force.

Soon hands began to roam and Shepard could only smirk, sure she got cocky everywhere else; on the battlefield, at HQ, even when going out for a meal. But in the bedroom was where Shepard shined the most, Ashley had once told Shepard that he had 'magic hands' or what his friend Tali liked to call his supposed magical gift 'an engineer's touch'. Regardless of what it was, he had used it to its full advantage to make sure that he wasn't what his friend Wrex currently was, whipped. Moving his hands along the sides of her torso, they stopped at the zips used to hold together her jumpsuit. Slowly pulling them down he continued his oral assault on the L.t Commander which gained him the satisfactory of hearing Ashley moan in pleasure. That was something only he heard. Once the zips were done with, the view that graced his eyes was the black and silky bra that she was wearing, odd bra to wear for a simple game. His hands moved slowly towards the two wonderful globes of flesh that where Ashley's breasts. And proceeded to kneed and play with them as he saw fit. Increasing the rate in which said woman moaned out in pleasure. "Shepard!" came the strained attempt at talking from the woman in front of him. "No! Bedroom for this" at some point she had managed to step back from the pleasure she was receiving and listen to the rational part of her brain, bedroom for this. And Shepard could only follow in his state of ignorant bliss.

A few hours later you could see both lying in the bed they shared, lying in each other's arms with a large smile on both of their faces. "I always win" was the last thing Ashley muttered before they both drifted off to sleep.


	3. Expressing ones self

Angry Sex

People have different methods to rid themselves of their anger; some prefer the clenching of a stress ball, some like to shoot things, some even like to simply sleep it off. Jack however has a different way of relieving herself of this rather common emotion. "Shepard!" yelled Jack, her voice filled with anger. You could hear it boiling and stewing within her just from the tone of her voice; Jack was a person who frequently expressed how she was feeling in very blunt ways. If she was happy she would kill someone and smile about it, if she was sad she would mope about the house she shared with Shepard, if she was feeling particularly clingy she would present Shepard with a gift. An odd gift by any normal persons standards, but a gift none the less.

This time however she was feeling incredibly angry. Having been an instructor at the Ascension Programme located on the Citadel for many years now, she had met a plethora of students. Some cocky, slow, arrogant, foolish and some downright idiotic. But the reason she was angry on this fine Wednesday was because one of the new instructors had criticized her teaching methods, a snobby girl who had just graduated from University and thought she knew pretty much everything there was to know about biotics and teaching. "Where is that god damned war hero?" she mumbled to herself as she looked around the house in hopes of surprising her husband of 7 years. That's right; Jack and Shepard had been married for 7 years. A very successful 7 years mind you, with everything going rather smoothly. Of course there was the period of time were Jack was getting used to living with someone who wasn't terrified of her incredible biotic abilities. But in all honesty that shouldn't have surprised her considering she had gone up against the Collectors; powerful, tech-savvy insect looking aliens who had been abducting humans for the purpose of harvesting them to create a proto-human reaper.

They didn't do this alone mind you, the crew that Shepard had handpicked to face these aliens was very…interesting to say the least. There was Shepard who was a previously dead Alliance war-hero; herself, a psychotic human biotic, the Cerberus cheerleader. God she hated her…so perfect and stupid, but that was where Jack took immense pride in the fact that Shepard had chosen her over the cheerleader. Every time she thought about how smug looking she was and how it was all because of the faction that Miranda was associated with, Cerberus. That she was experimented on as a child and led a miserable life right up until she met him. Just thinking about her and her stupid company made her even angrier. "Damnit Shepard! Where the hell are you!?" she growled out through grit teeth as she walked into their bedroom. There were sudden footsteps echoing throughout the house, the sound was coming from down the hall. With her objective still on her mind she strolled out of the bedroom and into said hallway and there in his Admiral uniform stood Shepard. "You need something Jack?" he asked, a questioning look lingering in his eyes.

"Yes!" she shouted, walking up to him so she was right up in his face. "I've been looking for you for ages, where the hell was you?" her eyes giving him the meanest and hardest glare possible. Unfortunately (or fortunately) for her Shepard had become immune to her glares, after saving the galaxy (twice) and living with her for 7 years Shepard had become immune to almost everything Jack used to use against him when she first joined the Normandy SR-2; her bluntness towards everything, her lack of respect for authority and her common use of swear words like they were going out of fashion. With a heavy sigh Shepard started to walk towards their bedroom, unbuttoning his admiral jacket as they he went "What's pissed you off this time?" he asked. With a sigh of defeat Jack followed him still keeping her eyes on his back, "Well there's this new bitch at work, and she's really moody and thinks the way I teach my kids is barbaric! Honestly! She's a fucking idiot if she thinks coddling and babying the students will make them good biotics." She finished with a large huff, arms crossed over her breast and her eyes still glaring hard at Shepard. It was almost like she was trying to dare his soul to come out and play. "If your performance at Grissom Academy was any indication then I'd say your teaching methods are pretty top notch." Shepard commented in an off-handed manner, his jacket was off. Revealing his bare back to her, the tattoo that she had given him during their shore-leave was there, clear as day, the skull almost staring back at her daring her to a staring contest. Realizing how silly she was being she relaxed and hugged him from behind, "I'm a good teacher right?" she demanded with a vicious but playful grin on her face. By this time Shepard had noticed how hard Jack was hugging him and made a brief but pathetic attempt at turning himself around.

"Jack, we wouldn't of made it off Grissom if your students were supports. That Atlas-mech in the courtyard was an ass to get rid of" he stated matter-of-factly. And it was the truth, their entrance position wasn't the greatest and because of it the Cerberus forces had a clear line of fire and could have easily taken apart Shepard's squad if it wasn't for Jack and her crew. At this Jack's grin softened somewhat along with her grip on him, which allowed him to turn around and face her. "Besides you're kind of cute when you're angry" he said with a small grin on his face. "Cute eh?" she said through gritted teeth. And with a mighty push Shepard was on the bed with a dazed look on his face, "I'm still pissed off about the dumb bitch at work! Take your pants off!" and with that demand she leapt on Shepard and the love making began.

So remember next time when you're feeling angry and you have a weird way of expressing your anger. Remember, there's always someone with a weirder method of doing so


End file.
